


Maybe Later

by A_kira



Category: TMNT - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_kira/pseuds/A_kira
Summary: Raph gets horny. But the bad thing about having the leader as a mate is that hes always busy. But Leo promises that he'll spend time with his lover.....later.





	

* * *

Leo was in the dojo meditaing. Raph saw leo and went in.

"Hey Leo"  
"Hi Raph"  
"Im bored"  
"Ok"  
Raph then moved leos hands in sat in his lap. Leo opened his eyes to find electric green eyes looking right into his.....and that sexy smirk he always had. Leo knew she wouldn't be able to resist his eyes so closed his own.

"Leo"  
"Mhm"

Raph then lended forward to whisper in Leo's ear.

"Im horny"  
"And?"  
"And i wanna fuck"  
"Not right now"  
"Comon plz"  
"No...im busy.....maybe later"

Right when Leo said Raph knew that meant no. Raph got upset because his mate wouldn't come with him but respected Leo's wishes and got up.

"Yea.......later"

Leo heard how Raph said it. He knew Raph was upset with him. He wanted to spend time with his Raphie but he truly was busy. So he decides that he'll give his lover a surprise later.

"Raph"  
"What" he said sounding irrtaded, Leo heard it.  
"I promise to spend time with you later"  
"Yea ok"

Leo could tell Raph didnt believe him. Leo stood up and walked up to the hot head. Puting Raphs hands on his butt then puting his hands around Raphs neck.

"I mean it.....when im done I'll let you claim whats yours." Whispering the last part in his ear. He pulled back only to pulled forard into a passionate kiss. During the kiss Raph grabed and rubbed on his mates nice, firm, round ass making Leo moan. And as much as it hirt him to Leo pulled away.

"I have to finish" he said panting  
"Ok" raph said smirking and gave him one more kiss and left.  
'Oh I cant wait till tonight!' Raph thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned to see how Leo makes it up to Raph!!!


End file.
